How Could We Not Love
by SilentTemptation
Summary: What happens to their lives when Tori visits Chiaki after a hard day at work


_Tori was tired. He had worked all day at the office looking over manuscripts, running in and out of meetings, coming up with ideas for new chapter installments, and running to the printers before he went home to set the manufacturing days. Tori was tired._

_Chiaki had given him a bit of grief too when they were auguring over ideas for his new chapters. Chiaki was not putting any real thought into his work and thought, yet again, that just because it has his pen name people will buy and adore it. It was frustrating to talk to him; he was acting like her was eight and controlled what everyone wanted to see, but while they were disagreeing over the phone Chiaki asked him to hold on one moment and sounded a little off as he said so. What seemed like an hour later Chiaki came back on the phone and asked if they could continue their conversation tomorrow and before Tori could protest Chiaki hung up. He actually wasn't very anger at him, he was more worried and confused, and so he decided to pay him a visit after he dropped his work load off at home._

_He was rising in the elevator to Chiaki's condo when he remembered he had a miniature model of Sparkles in his pocket; Chiaki had been begging him to get him one and he finally had her, and now he also had a reason for coming over._

_The doors of the elevator opened and Tori stepped out only to find Chiaki lying on the floor asleep. Tori rushed to his side overwhelming with fear. Chiaki was pale…and was light; "He lost weight again, why can't he fucking take better care of himself" he thought as he scooped the man into his arms, although he looked and felt like a small child. _

_He plopped the man on the couch and placed the convenience store bag that was lying beside him in the hall on the counter. It was full of medicine and beer…beer? If he was sick why the fuck did he buys beer. Tori moved Chiaki into his bedroom and stripped him of his clothes so to put him into his pajamas, but the man stirred when Tori left to throw his laundry into the hamper._

_Chiaki fluttered his eyes open to find himself staring at the ceiling. His head was swimming in agonizing pain, his nausea still hadn't passed, and now he felt cold, freezing actually. Chiaki remembered he returned home after going to the store to get some medicine, cause he caught the flu, then he fainted. He reluctantly sat up and found himself on his bed with nothing but his underwear on. A slight squeak escaped his throat, small but loud enough for Tori to hear and spin around to see him sitting up._

"_How are you feeling" Tori asked still holding Chiaki's clothes._

_Chiaki did not notice Tori in the room till now, and seeing him with 'his' clothes, in his room, while he was on his bed almost naked set an alarm off in his head. _

"_D-did you strip me?" Chiaki tried to sound mad but he was mostly worried that it was not Tori who stripped him._

_Tori's face twisted, his eyes widened and breathe caught in his throat. Chiaki was thinking of their first night when he…took him._

"_N-NO, Chiaki. It's not what you think; I was putting you to bed so I was getting you into your pajamas" His voice was in a worried tone and his statement was rushed._

"_Wait, what? I'm just wondering if you stripped me or if someone else stripped me when I passed out. Did you strip me or did you find me stripped outside my apartment?" Alarm raised in Chiaki's voice._

_Tori sighed in relief and quickly put the clothes in the hamper while gathering Chiaki's pajama's on his way back to the bed. He motioned Chiaki to lift his arms began to put to put the pajamas on the small man. _

"_I found you passed out on the floor fully clothed. I am hopeful that I found you un-touched too, if that's what's your question is implying" Chiaki nodded with a blush running onto his cheeks._

_Tori smiled and picked up the small man bridal style. This action took Chiaki by surprise and because it startled him he, on reflex, rushed his arms around Tori's neck to keep himself from swaying in the strong arms. Tori's smile became bigger at Chiaki's move, but faded when he remembered Chiaki's weight had decreased again. _

"_Chiaki, you lost some weight again" He said as he tucked Chiaki under the covers. _

"_Um…Yeah, remember that I lose my apatite when working on a project. I'll be ok, besides I have you here remember" Chiaki yawned and laid his head on his pillow and snuggled his pillow._

"_...!" Tori's eyes widened, but then softened. _

_He leaned don and kissed Chiaki's cheek while ruffling his hair. Chiaki first tensed with surprise, blushed, and finally softened at the man's touch. Tori then began to leave the room to let the boy sleep, but turned to gaze at the littler man dozing off. Tori watched as the littler man's chest gentle moved up and down. He leaned on the door way tilting his head and just continued to watch Chiaki. Chiaki could feel Tori's gaze on him and his breath picked up. Chiaki blushed hard and cold feel himself getting excited through the feel of Tori's gaze. _

"_I-if you're not going to leave, then why don't you come and sleep t-too" Chiaki stiffened under the sheets._

_Tori flinched with bliss, his smile widened and he began to take off his jacket and tie. He slowly glided over to the bed. He lifted the duvet and sat on the pale sheets. Sitting on the side of the bed he took off his shoes, his tie, and un-tucked his shirt. Chiaki turned over and stared at the larger man's back, it was very broad and large making him feel so small and delicate to compare. Tori laid down and found himself face-to-face with Chiaki's blushing face. Chiaki thought Tori's face was very handsome and his eyes were a wondrous spectacle to see; he remembered how the only time he saw Tori's emotions was through his eyes…and they cut though his with all their sensation._

_Tori moved his hand and caressed the top side of Chiaki's face, watching as the pernicious man closed his eyes and parted his lips, just feeling the warmth of the hand. Chiaki's face was becoming warmer under his touch while his breaths became harder and more shaken. Tori was pretty sure it was not because of the heat giving off from the duvet but the heat rising in Chiaki's body…the same way the body heats up when its aroused. Tori grazed his thumb across the bottom of Chiaki's lip while he tugged gently on it. Chiaki tried to disgust his small moan but failed. Chiaki could feel Tori move closer to his body and nuzzle his neck._

"_N-no, Tori…uh" Chiaki's eyes were still closed through his gasps "Tori-i...I'll get you sick…oh"_

"_You say no" Tori breathlessly murmured and grazed his hand down Chiaki's front feeling him wither in reaction "but your body say's yes" He began to suck and nip Chiaki's neck while rubbing his abdomen. _

"_Oh, Tori…s-stop" Chiaki could feel himself tiring out "W-we can't…AH, Tori"_

"_Why not" Tori gazed up and looked at the withering body._

"_Tori, I'm sick and so tired, I don't think I could last for even half" Chiaki was blushing furiously after her realized what he had just said. _

_Tori stare up at him in disbelief, and then he raised an eyebrow. _

"_So, you're saying that you would fall asleep and would feel disappointed that you would miss out?" When Tori finished a devious smile crept across his face._

_Chiaki jerked and gapped at his lover in pure anger and embarrassment. He quickly turned around and covered himself with the blankets after blushing to no end and cursing at himself under his breath. He felt as if he was turning into one of the girls in his shojo manga's always swooning over the guy and shying away when their love over flowed. He wanted to completely disappear leaving no trace of his existence behind. He felt so…so…different. He felt as if he was a completely different person…a 'girl'. Well, more over an intense love struck teenaged._

_WAIT…Love Struck? Chiaki tensed at his thoughts, but relaxed as a large smile stole his face. He could feel Tori move in the bed, getting closer to his backside and wrapping his arm around Chiaki's torso brining their midriff closer until they pushed against each other leaving no air to keep them apart. Tori them placed his other arm around Chiaki's head as though he thought it would fall off. Chiaki was hit with a wave of realization when the action was done. Tori was 'in' love with him, so much that protecting him felt as warm and gentle as a day by the fireplace in the winter time. Chiaki's heart warmed and he relaxed onto Tori's chest allowing the man to bring him in closer and close._

"_Chiaki, I love you" Tori's voice was sweet and breathless._

"_Me too"_


End file.
